WarriorsComesBack (The RPG from the Website!)
by SSNBINC
Summary: This is NOT the Warriors Comes Back from SkipperWritesHunnies. This is based off of the RPG site. If you like to do literate RP and would even like your plot to be in this story, please come join our family at: www.warriorscomesbackrpg.
1. Prologue

**These FanFiction's are actually plots that occur on SSNB's Warriors Come Back Site. If you enjoy these plots or would even like to be mentioned in one of the FanFics, please join Warriors Comes Back and literate RP with the family today! :) **

The moon glowed so brightly it could have been mistaken for the sun, that night. It was full and round and lit our path on the way to the Gathering. My name is Gemstar, and I am the leader of Thunderclan. We came to an opening in the thickness of the trees. A meadow was revealed to our delight, as it showed a huge boulder in it's center. This was the High Stone. Our ancestors used to have a High Rock once a long time ago...

I pounced on the rock, joining the other three leaders; Streamstar of Riverclan, Blackstar of Shadowclan, and Silverstar of Windclan. "Shall we start the meeting?" Silverstar's eyes gleamed in the moonlight. The other leaders and I nodded. Streamstar padded forward, in her quest to be abrupt. "Riverclan is doing well. We have no issues. Fish are plentiful during this season and we are thankful to Starclan that we have it." She stepped back as I gave her a suspicious glance; it always seemed as though Streamstar was hiding something.

Silverstar padded up next and began her report, "Windclan is doing wonderful! We recently have gotten a new deputy, Basilleaf!" Cheers for Basilleaf's becoming deputy rang across the clearing as the young tortishell sat up proudly with her amber eyes glowing. I could hear a purr rumble in Silverstar's throat as she smiled at her new deputy. "Things," she started as the cheers calmed down. "are looking up for Windclan." Her chest puffed with pride as she stepped back and nodded to Blackstar, a black cat with yellow eyes, to give his report.

"Shadowclan has always done well and will continue to do well, even with the lack of a medicine cat." He began. A slight gasp could be heard from the other clans. "Didn't your last medicine cat have an apprentice?" someone called out from the crowd. "Both died from helping out sick cats with white-cough during leaf-bare." Blackstar's face gave nothing away to how tragic they must all be. I wanted to offer help, but it was not my help to offer, nor was Blackstar ever going to accept the offer. As he stepped back and allowed me to go in front, I took a slight breathe and began the report I had kept fresh in my mind all day. "Thunderclan has been doing it's best. The winter has left it's mark and now the territory will be fresh and ready for green-leaf!" I could hear my clan mate's cries mingle with the other cat's cheers in agreement. "We, however, have some tragic news as well. A cat of ours has gone rouge. Goldenprowl cannot be trusted, and it is advised that you all be aware that he could be in your territory. His brother, Silverstrike, has informed us that he may be dangerous."

I hated to inform the other clans of this. I had always thought Goldenprowl to be a great cat, but his brother had told a whole other tale. And with Goldenprowl not being there to defend himself, I could only take his twin's word for it. I stepped back and looked into the section in the crowd that belonged to me. I could see Snowleopard, a white cat with black spots and stunning blue eyes, hold a worried look on her face. She had her tail wrapped around her stomach; she had been wanting kits for quite some time now with her mate Thunderstorm. I swore I would make their family's future bright no matter what. That was my job as a leader. I looked out and saw my own family at that moment. My mate, Braveheart, and two of our kit, Oakpaw. Our kit, Desertkit, was at home. I gave away to a pang of torment when I thought of Oakpelt's kit; Pinefoot. My son had been crushed by a fallen tree, right before my eyes. I wished him here more than anything.

My deputy, Oceangaze, gave me a look to signal that perhaps the meeting was over and we should lead the clan home now. I felt a fluffy tail brush my back and turned to see Silverstar smiling at me. "I know." Was all she mewed before she hoped down and padded away with her clan following her. All cats in the forest new how much I missed my son I supposed. Streamstar looked over at Blackstar in an odd way, however I could not determine what the look was. She then glanced at me and nodded, as though I was on her agenda. She hoped down from the rock and mewed, "Riverclan! We are leaving!"

Blackstar left, before I even knew it, and I was the only one left on the rock. I took a minute to catch my breath before hopping down and joining the rest of my clan. Frostleaf, a pretty tabby with green eyes, bounded up to me. I knew she'd seen my expression as I stared at my clan; she had been Pinepaw's mentor. "Let's go hunting when we go back shall we?" she offered. I nodded with approval as Oceangaze padded up to me and began to discuss patrols. I began to lead our clan home. I was a leader. And I was strong.


	2. Chapter 1

**These FanFiction's are actually plots that occur on SSNB's Warriors Come Back Site. If you enjoy these plots or would even like to be mentioned in one of the FanFics, please join Warriors Comes Back and literate RP with the family today! :)**

I had not been an easy birth on my mother. She said that for all that pain, I sure was small. I guess that it's true I never really did live up to my height. I've always been way underweight too, no matter how much I eat. Gemstar would always tell me that I had gotten my height from her and my bony frame from my father, Braveheart. Along with that, I got my pale white fur from her too as well as her bright blue eyes. Mine, she'd say, always looked as big as an owl's.

My name is Pinepaw, and I am a Starclan cat.

It happened not too long ago, so I can remember a lot. My death, that is. I never planned on dying, don't get me wrong, however I did always feel that I was different than the other apprentices. While they had such strong ambitions to be warriors as soon as possible and struggled to make incredibly bold moves to impress the clan, I stayed in the shadows waiting for the next step to come.

It was not as though I didn't have ambitions, however. I was simply content is all. Some said that was because I was the leader's son. "Oh Pinekit," the she-cats would always swoon. "You truly are your mother's son! Just look at that attitude! Such a Gemstar lining!" I used to cock my head when I'd sit outside the nursery as they said such things. I didn't truly understand it until a little before my apprentice ceremony.

Speaking of my apprentice ceremony, I think that was one of the happiest nights of my life.

It was a beautiful sunset, I recall, and my mother had leapt up to the low branch of her tree. She did the proper calling to gather the entire clan to watch my ceremony to become a new apprentice. My goofy father would not shut up long enough, even throughout the ceremony, and constantly hopped through the crowd watching me like a badger.

My sister, Oakpaw at the time, watched me with bright blue eyes that swelled with happiness. She'd been born earlier than me. We were supposed to be twins, however I was too small and so my sister was given life a few moons before mine. Again, it was a strange birth. The medicine cat, Shabbycoat, was so concerned that I would not have made it seeing as how bizarre it was.

After I'd received my final name, Pinepaw, my family gathered around me. I knew it must have token all my mother's strength not to squeal with excitement and snuggle me right in the middle of the ceremony. That theory was confirmed after she tackled me with purrs and licks. "I'm so proud of you!" she mewed, her leader form completely melted off her fur and replaced with the deep motherly tone. "Don't worry," my sister hissed in my ear. "She did the same thing to me after my ceremony."

I rolled my eyes and prepared to move into the apprentice den. I was happy to be out of the nursery and out of my mother's fur. While she would sleep in the nursery at night, to be close to me, she would have to leave me in the care of another queen during the daytime. It was hard enough on her to live her life as the Thunderclan leader, but with a family to care for it must have added stones to her everlasting pile.

My sister had made a very soft nest next to her. It had extra moss and linned with feathers. Downy feathers from a dove, she'd mewed proudly. "I'd caught a young one this evening and plucked them just for your nest!" she mewed. Some of the other apprentices snorted. "Um, thanks." I mewed to her, showing my appreciation. Really I was a bit embarrassed though. It was hard enough that other cats felt we had a sort of special treatment because our mother was the clan leader. I think they only realized that we were all just normal cats after my death...

Ah, how I can still feel those feathers and that soft nest. Of course, here in Starclan we have exquisite nests. But they were not lined with the love and pride that my first nest in the apprentice's den had been.

I had died right in the middle of Oakpaw's training. She was held back some time after my death, as you can imagine. The day I died... It was a strange day come to think of it. It was as though Starclan had already been aware that I would join them for dinner. I felt light on my paws all that day. "Perhaps you should rest." Shabbycoat suggested. "You may have slept too light last night and need some more. We don't need any sick or exhausted apprentices, Pinepaw." He added the last part with haste. "I will be fine Shabbycoat." I called as I went on patrol with my parents and Frostleaf.

We were patrolling the boarder between us and Shadowclan. At the very peak of our territory, where it would have lead to the outside world, a tree had been very creaky and it's roots were half displayed. Yet it still stood. Patrols had concerns about the tree after one very windy night. "It will fall soon enough." My mother said. There was nothing we cats could have done...

However I remember how I felt a need in me to look at things. To breathe in smells and really feel things. "Pinepaw!" Frostleaf spat at me. She was my mentor, and I could tell she was getting very impatient with me. "S-sorry."

"Honestly," I could hear her talking to my mother in a hushed voice. "He's always so good about staying focused..."

"He just doesn't feel well." My mother concluded.

We neared the tree. The scent of rain was in the air and the wind was starting to blow hard. "We should hunt while we're here." My mother stated. "The hunting patrols could use all the help they can get during this season." And with that, we split up. I caught nothing. And when I finally saw something, it was right under the leaning and unstable tree.

I really must have been out of it, because normally I wouldn't go anywhere near it. But I did. I rushed for the little mouse at the root of the tree. "Gotcha!" I mewed with triumph. But I heard something... A slight creak? I couldn't tell...

The last thing I remember was a rough gust of wind and the sound of a harsh slam to the ground. I didn't feel anything. I'd seemed to die on impact. But when I struggled out of the tree, I realized something. I didn't feel hurt. I didn't even remember getting hit by a tree. And that's when I saw the stars in my paws...

My mother screamed, and I saw her petrified face. Her and the rest of the patrol had found their way to my grave. She saw my back paws sprawled out from the tree. "Pinepaw!" she cried. My father starred, his eyes wide with horror. "I'll go get help!" Frostleaf called over her shoulder as she ran back in the direction of the camp. _No real need, _I thought to myself. I didn't feel bad that I was dead. Really, I didn't even feel agitated that I didn't get to be more of an apprentice or even a warrior at that. But what I did feel bad about was how my clan, and especially kin, mourned over me.

That night, I did attend my own mourning ceremony. My mother could not even utter a mew, and so Shabbycoat said the final words for her. I sat there beside the cat who had come to take me to Starclan, Fallensnow. We sat there as Shabbycoat spoke.

"It is so sad to see such a young life go... He was strong but even more clever. Pinepaw, would have made a fine warrior. It is unfair that he only began his training in the ways of the warrior code... But Starclan's ways are mysterious..."

That's all I can really remember from his speech. What a brave cat, Shabbycoat. I never blamed my mother or father for not speaking the final words. I could feel their sadness flowing through me. And Shabbycoat had practically raised my mother, so he was like kin to me.

My sister was worse though. "Pinepaw..." she'd utter under her sniffled breathing. She was just in the middle of becoming a wonderful warrior too... And I was the reason she couldn't have became one sooner.

Only a few weeks prior, my mother and father welcomed the life of their newest son, Desertkit. He looked more like my father than Oakpelt! Almost and exact copy, I tell you. But, after my death, Oakpelt got paranoid and wouldn't leave the nursery for anything. She wanted to stay by Desertkit's side and not leave for anything. But she did when Gemstar or Braveheart told her to. She did it because she knew that they too were going through a great loss.

I watched over it all. And I felt a tinge of frustration that I could not be there to help them through the tough times. However, I did often speak to Desertkit. He could see me and often would wonder who I was. "I'm your brother." I'd always answer. For a while, he didn't understand that I was dead and only he was able to see me. When Oakpaw told him stories about me, he'd exclaim, "I know that cat! He visits me all the time!" Oakpaw got a bit frustrated, thinking that he thought it was all a joke or that I wasn't talking to her in her dreams.

If you're wondering why I didn't talk to Oakpaw, it was because I didn't want to worry her any further. I still, to this day, don't know if I made the right decision. But finally, I told Desertstorm to send along a message to her. "Oakpaw, Pinepaw says you shouldn't be sad anymore. He want's you to be happy and become a warrior. He says the clan needs you and that he will always watch over you, mom and dad." I remember how she stood in the entrance of the nursery with tears building up in her eyes. She then ran out and told my parents.

I think that cry was what they needed... But now comes a different story. I see trouble happening in the clans. My sister got hurt... And by the tom whom she's falling in love with. I have to do something to stop this! If only I could go back! Oakpaw needs me to protect her, no one else can!

Oh... How ironic all these events are... Just as ironic as the fact that the tree that smashed me was a tall pine...


End file.
